This invention generally relates to archery, and more particularly, to fall away arrow rests.
Drop away arrow rests are well known. Such rests are typically held in a cocked position, wherein an arrow is contained on the rest while stalking, drawing the bow string, and during slow let downs. However, when the bow string is released to shoot the arrow, the rest is released to a drop away position, wherein the rest is out of the path of travel of the arrow. Well known rests are released to the drop away position promptly upon releasing the string. This often results in an out of tune bow, which often results in inaccuracy.
What is needed is a rest whose release to a drop away position is delayed for a period of time after the string is released to provide additional support for the arrow.